giangvoa10fandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Vụ war trên fb
Đây chỉ là tường thuật trận đấu, kéo xuống dưới cùng để xem bình luận sau trận đấu, và những dòng bình luận đều sẽ đc viết nghiêng Vũ Nghĩa: vkl clown = joker -> it's me i'm a pervert, a clown (joker) :)) LG = queen bee =)) Tý Đình = buff boy =)) chuẩn vái, mỗi tội ko biết cái nổi ở đâu... Tuấn Anh Sk8r boi \m/ Stressed out = B mới chuẩn vegetables = Hồng Dương Chân Nhân Tlgc Cao: desperate là cái gì thế? Nguyen Vu: nổi ở chiều cao :)) Tuấn Nguyễn Anh: nôm na thì desperate là who loves saying **** !!! :)) Supu Ngu: ơ ơ An già, tôy đâu tôy đâu Tuấn Nguyễn Anh: chỗ musician ý lé nặng mai tôi cho lung mỡ Vũ Nghĩa: nó vẽ cái penis tớ bé quá, phải sửa lại to hơn 1 tẹo Tuấn Nguyễn Anh: cút ngay!!! Vũ Nghĩa: WTF, sau xem bạn trai mày bé thế mày có cáu ko? Hồi năm trước cô Giang bảo đọc quyển Đắc nhân tâm của Dale Carnegie thì phần 6 "bảy lời khuyên để tăng hạnh phúc trong gia đình" thì ông cũng phân tích là có thị trấn ở Mĩ cứ tuần đc khoảng 10 cặp ly hôn (chả nhớ lắm, có thể nhiều hơn) thì 90% là ko hợp nhau lúc lên giường Tớ ko muốn bị mất hạnh phúc trong gia đình tớ mới phải quan tâm chứ Các cô cứ bảo phải biết để tránh, nghe thì kiểu như tránh bị xâm hại thế thôi, còn phải biết để mà tránh bị mắc sai lầm trong hành động nữa chứ Đoạn này ko chú nào dám bắt bẻ nhé, quan trọng đấy Supu Ngu: =)) thôy thôy , tôy sợ lắm =)), tha tôy An già Tlgc Cao: có cách nào cai chửi fuck ko =.= Vũ Nghĩa: Dễ thôi, chỉ cần trong đk tạm thik hợp là ngon lành, mỗi tội tao chả hiểu sao mày đang trong đk đấy mà ko giảm j cả Đối với tao thì đk là ngồi cạnh 1 bạn trẻ lolita là ngon lành ngay (trong lớp thì đơn giản có Mai Trang, trưởng, LG, và đôi khi là Trà nếu nó có chửi mình vì tội nói chuyện trong h như trưởng) Miềng vừa bị tách ra khỏi mấy bạn trẻ 1 phát đã chửi như đúng rồi, công nhận là thấy cần thật sự Hồi đầu năm được nghỉ ấy, tách ra vài ngày, đi với bọn bóng đá 1 buổi quay về chửi như cuối lớp 5, nản Vũ Nghĩa: p/s: sau 1 tgian cai nói chuyện về sex, chả nói chuyện đc với LG hơn tí nào, nản không thèm giữ nữa, KMNĐ Tuấn Nguyễn Anh: uhm cách ko nói fuck ak :)) nói shit thôi :)) ko thì bịt miệng đừng nói kẻo "vợ" lại dỗi :)) Tuấn Nguyễn Anh: Kòn thằng trọng tao thật sự nghĩ là mày cứ F*** thoải mái trc mặt em eo ý! Đằng nào em ý đâu có thik mày!! :)) Vũ Nghĩa: thì thế, nhưng mà cảm giác để nói fuck nó khác hẳn, mà tao có fuck bao h đâu, hầu hết là shit, xem phim mĩ fuck ko có mấy mà shit nhiều hơn ảnh hưởng thì em L cười là điều khiển mình dễ nhất, nhưng Mai Trang mới điều khiển đc mình ngon nhất tại nói cái j nó cũng cười mỉm, trưởng thì không cười cũng có ảnh hưởng, một phần vì đầu óc trưởng thì theo góc nhìn từ tao bây h vẫn còn trong sạch chữ ko theo kiểu đạo đức rởm như em L đâu, Trà ko trong lắm nhưng nó chập nhận nó thế Em L giống B ở cái tính xấu mà cứ tưởng là cao, ai nói điều j xấu (và thật) về mình là cáu điên lên, chỉ khác nhau là B phun mồ hôi, LG phun nước bọt, nhưng B đc cái là đầu nó chả trong lành j nó cũng nhận, tốt hơn Tao muốn chửi thằng mặt LG lắm rồi nhưng mà chả hiểu sao vấn chưa bỏ đc cái tình nhường nữ, nản thế, nó có phải thánh đâu, nó tưởng nó là nữ, qua tuổi dậy thì trước nam (cái tuổi rối loạn tâm lý ấy) thì nó cho là tất cả những thằng kia không biết nghĩ chắc. Mịa, tao nhận là tao có tìm hiểu khá nhiều và xem nhiều thứ về sex để thỏa mãn sự tò mò tự lên trong cơ thể tuổi dậy thì. Mà chỉ cái xem nhiều quá kia có thể coi là xấu vì nó có thể ảnh hưởng xấu đến sức khỏe thôi, còn những cái khác thì kiểu gì sau này cũng có ích cho cuộc sống của tao và của bạn khác giới của tao.... Kể có xem thì cũng có mức của nó, mà nó nói thẳng vào mặt tao như tao là thằng cuồng dâm suốt ngày chỉ có 1 việc là bật xem phim sex ngồi quay tay nhể Trên là cái tính cứ tưởng mình là cao những thằng khác là hạ cấp, lại còn cái đạo đức giả nữa. Nhìn nó mấy lần nghe bọn tao kể truyện về sex đi, ghê quá Thánh cũng ko dám nghe (tao cũng ko dám) thì nó không nghe thật rồi, nhưng mấy cái ngập ngừng giữa chừng như lúc bọn tao kể chuyện mấy đoạn chat sex trên Omegle thì mồm nó kêu kinh mà mặt thì cười rõ ràng ra, tao chả thấy j ngây thơ cả Ít ra như Trà, nghe chuyện nó nói thể hiện rõ ràng là nó quan tâm, hay hôm cùng Lâm nói chuyện với con D Linh để nói kinh nghiệm cho nó còn nghiêm túc, thật lòng hơn chán cái trò đạo đức giả của nó Anh Trọng bắt đều phun ra dòng cảm xúc về LG mà lâu nay chưa bao h dám nói thẳng trước mặt Tlgc Cao: cần cai fuck vì hôm qua ở nhà buột miệng bị ăn mắng rồi =.= Vũ Nghĩa: ps: nói thế thôi, tao chả thấy j gọi là đạo đức cả, cái chuyện đấy ai cũng gặp, bố mẹ chúng mày cũng phải thế thì chúng mày mới có mặt trên cái vũ trụ này, mà đứa nào chả đc dạy là phải cảm ơn bố mẹ đã sinh ra mình, chúng mày coi thế là mất dạy thì tự đi mà quay mặt vào chửi bố mẹ mình chắc Tlgc Cao: Bộ giáo dục ko đưa đưa giáo dục giới tính vào chương trình trung học, bố mẹ hầu như ko thèm nói đến sex vỡi con mình -> Mỗi lần nhắc đến là chúng nó đều xấu hổ, tìm cách bịt tai để khỏi phải nghe, trốn tránh những vấn đề rất cần thiết cho tuổi dậy thì. Hơn nữa, chúng nó coi sex giống như make love, là những thứ đồi trụy =.=(thưa luôn những hành động make love như thế nc ngoài gọi là porn,hiếm khi nói là sex). Sắp tới hình như có chuyên gia tâm lí đến lớp mình, mong chờ sự khác biệt :)) @Trọng: nói về LG teo có cả đống truyện chưa kể =)) YH for more detail Trọng đã nghe kể và biết đc nhiều thứ khá hay ho, thành thật xin lỗi LG Vũ Nghĩa: ờ đấy nói lại quên, cả vụ giáo dục nữa Bộ giáo dục đã quyết định cho vấn đề sinh sản vào sách giáo khoa sinh học lớp 8, vậy có nghĩa là, theo nhà nước VN (theo cả mình, nói thế cho nó có cơ sở) thì chúng ta đã đủ tuổi để nghiên cứu những vấn đề như thế, vậy mà tớ cá bây h mà tao đọc vài dòng trong sách giáo khoa lên là kiểu j cũng có đứa bảo là bậy Vũ Nghĩa: Ah thêm 1 câu này dành cho LG nữa, tao có tag LG trong này thì kiểu j nó chả đọc đc Tao nói thật là LG ko nên mong làm con trai, tại lúc nào con gái, nó đã dùng cái đặc quyền ko bị xuống tay lên gối quá rồi, bây h nó mà thành con trai thì Taekwondo của nó đai j tao cũng cho dập mặt sất (nhân tiện về võ, Nhật, Thái và châu Âu không bao h có thể = TQ hết) Quên vụ đạo đức giả, từ nãy tớ mới nói đến đạo đức giả về quan điểm về sex, còn lại kỉ luật nó hơn j, cái hôm đổi chỗ ấy, chắc chắn nó biết nó sai và chả có cái lý j cả mà nó vẫn chửi tao khi tao trêu con trưởng là nó đổi chỗ từ phải sang trái, nó tưởng nó là thánh ah (thế mới nản, đối với tao nó cũng gần ngang thánh) @Cao: porn là loại hàng khiêu dâm, sex là tình dục, sex là bình thường nhưng porn thì hơi quá rồi, make love thuộc phạm vi sex, cũng bình thường thôi Vũ Nghĩa: Rồi, hôm nay vừa đưa link cho bé LG xem đoạn mình chửi nó thì nó vứt ID Yahoo mình ra khỏi list luôn rồi, vkl con bé sợ nói thật Tớ spam nó thì dễ thôi, mỗi tội khả năng tư duy logic của xuống thấp quá rồi, tốn công lập acc Tớ vẫn thấy lạ, biết thế mà tớ vẫn coi nó như thánh, hôm sau ở lớp nó có chửi tớ thì kiểu j tớ cũng sẽ bị cấm khẩu 0 bao h nói lại đc nửa câu đâu, nản Quang Dung Dinh: chết m rồi an ơi, t sẽ cho m biết thế nào rân chơi nhá. dám tag là clowns à Tlgc Cao: Annh Trọng vì comment quá chất nên đã ăn VKBP của LG =)) Vũ Nghĩa: nó đã đọc đâu, tao vừa đưa là nó đòi del nick tao khỏi list rồi tại đứa bé bảo là mẹ nó sẽ đọc, chắc nó ko muốn mẹ nó biết n đứa khác trong lớp nghĩ về nó thế nào nói trước mặt nó thì tớ ko đủ can đảm (ai dám chửi thằng vào mặt vào một bạn nữ học sinh chăm ngoan bao giờ), nói qua người khác chẳng hóa ra nói xấu sau lưng, đành nói kiểu này Vũ Nghĩa: đọc lại cái comment mới thấy công nhận trước đó mình cáu LG quá rồi, lúc đầu đang nói chuyện cai chửi mà đâm ra chửi LG đc Kết thúc màn TNT tung chưởng dọa ma, đến đối phương vào cuộc Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: Cân nhắc việc del luôn Trọng trên facebook Thu Trà Nguyễn: Muốn del thật thì đã del ngay từ đầu rồi, việc j phải cân nhắc. Từ điều đó ta suy ra bạn LG vẫn còn Trọng (câu này ẩn ý ai hiểu thì hiểu) Câu này rất là chất Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: Tại sao An lại tag tớ thế? Tớ ghét An và tất cả những người nào vừa comment cái ảnh này. Tớ ghét thật sự đấy! Đi mà sám hối!!!! Tlgc Cao: nhảy vào comment đê A10 \m/ Mịa đang nói chuyện nghiêm túc tự dưng có thằng phóng viên chiến trường nhảy vào, đề nghị đem đi bắn Vũ Nghĩa: =)) Mày del thì cứ việc chứ cân nhắc j You have nothing, nothing to threaten my with. Nothing to do with your madness. This is what happens when an stoppable force meets an immovable object. =)) Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: Rồi, del luôn. Cần gì phải suy nghĩ Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: Đã del rồi! Thât sung sướng! Nhẹ cả người, giờ chỉ còn tìm cách làm sao để tống nốt Trọng ra khỏi lớp là lxong Thu Trà Nguyễn: Các ấy chém vừa thôi kẻo tối nay tớ đi học thêm bị bay giữa đường mất. Cho người khác một con đường sống chứ Vũ Nghĩa: Đấy nhé, thấy chưa các bạn trẻ, khi mad (not crazy) là khả năng suy nghĩ logic nó giảm xuống sâu lắm, đến mức ko còn thèm nghĩ luôn Ko chỉ châm biếm đâu, nói nghiêm túc hoàn toàn đấy Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: Cho ai con đường sống? Các cậu đều đáng chết cả, tớ nói thật Sợ vái Nguyen Vu: mình cũng dính chưởng à??? Nguyen Vu: cậu nói thật nhưng người ta nghĩ cậu nói dối thì làm sao? cậu điều khiển được ý nghĩ người khác à??? Thêm thằng ba láp nữa Thu Trà Nguyễn: Còn LG thì đáng sống rồi. Quả đúng cái tính "cứ tưởng là cao" Những câu của Trà đều chất Vũ Nghĩa: Ah, tao sắp bị tống ra khỏi lớp Cái này thì ko đc đâu. mày chưa lên hàng thánh Bây h tao có cùng một ước mơ với mày, chúng ta đều mong mày trở thành con trai để tao có thể đập cho vỡ mồm Các bạn trẻ đều biết rồi, tớ ko động tay động chân với nữ Vũ Nghĩa: Một vỗ tay cho Trà, hãy nhớ từ trước đến h tao vẫn luôn ủng hộ mày (mấy lần lên bảng rồi nhé) Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: Các cậu nghĩ gì tuỳ các cậu, nhưng mà tớ biết tớ nói thật và tớ vẫn còn khả năng tư duy logic. Cái đấy tuỳ mọi người nghĩ thôi, nhưng mà đừng có nhảy bổ vào màu nói xấu và soi mói người khác như thế Vũ Nghĩa: cái mở ngoặc tức là mấy lần lên bảng đều ủng hộ Trà Nguyen Vu: một mình chống mafia :)) Supu Ngu: =.=", chuyện bé tý tẹo mà cũg cãi nhau đk thế này Nguyen Vu: nếu cậu còn khả năng tư duy sao lại không hiểu được ý nghĩa sâu xa của trà chứ Thu Trà Nguyễn: chuẩn chuẩn!!! vỗ tay cho Đình, mà hình như có mỗi LG là 1 phe còn cả lũ còn lại là 1 phe Tao cũng chả hiểu ý nghĩa sâu xa nó ở đâu cả, đọc là thấy ngay. Hay là tại ý nghĩa ko có j sâu xa mà bé LG vẫn không hiểu. Thế chắc logic thật sự có vấn đề rồi Mãi mới 1 lần thấy LG phải chơi kiểu mãnh hổ địch quần hùng Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: Ừ các cậu cứ thoải mái nói tớ đi. Đây "cao" lắm, không kéo xuống được đâu. Khi mà chính mình còn khuyết điểm thì không nên nói người khác như thế Câu này đáng cho vào n câu nói nổi tiếng Vũ Nghĩa: NÓI XẤU theo từ điển tiếng Việt được xuất bản năm 2006 (tớ chưa mua quyển mới) thì là nói SAU LƯNG những điều không hay, không tốt của ng khác nhằm bôi nhọ, làm giảm uy tín Ở đây mình ko hề nói sau lưng mà đưa ra thẳng trước mặt mọi người Ko bảo là ko còn suy nghĩ logic, nhưng nó giảm khá sâu Mà mày sống hơn 13 năm chưa tự thấy là giận nó giảm suy nghĩ thế nào ah, tao thì tự thấy rồi, sau mấy vụ đánh nhau từ lớp 7 đã thấy rõ lắm rồi Thu Trà Nguyễn: thôi, các bạn cứ chém tiếp. tớ đi học đây Trà, quân sư đắc lực của Trọng đã lâm bệnh lìa đời, tuy Trọng vẫn có thể chiến đấu nhưng nồng độ máu có vẻ hơi giảm Tlgc Cao: "Còn LG Thì...";"cứ tưởng là cao" - Trà nhắc tên làm gì vậy?". Để có đc battle này chúng ta cần phải kể tới công tiếp thị của CLGT. btw, Trà off rồi =.= Gió giảm mạnh Vũ Nghĩa: Câu trên của LG phải tự nói với mình mới đúng Mọi người đều có khuyết điểm, nhưng mọi ng đều nhận và 1 là sửa đc thì sửa, nếu chưa sửa đc thì họ chấp nhận hậu quả Còn LG có khuyết điểm ko đủ can đảm với chính mình để nhận mà còn chửi lại người đã giúp mình thấy khuyết điểm Các bạn có thể thấy anh Trọng bắt đầu xưng hô tớ-cậu, bệnh cũ tái phát Vũ Nghĩa: Đấy là mình nói những lần mình nêu khuyết điểm ra thật, đương nhiên những lần mình chém gió LG hoàn toàn có quyền chửi lại, ko phản đối (nhưng ko có nghĩa là lúc nào cũng phải độp lại, phải for fun nữa chứ) Tlgc Cao: LG: Đừng tự ái kiểu thế, hãy đứng lên chống lại những thằng xung quanh nếu thấy ý kiến mình là đúng. Trọng: Tiếp tục phô diễn tài năng đi, anh tin chú sau này sẽ làm nên nghiệp lớn Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: Đối với Trọng thì không bao giờ fun được cả. Mỗi ngày đến lớp là một ngày tồi tệ. Nó cứ như ma ám, lúc nào cũng nơm nớp và đi đứng thì thấp thỏm. Thể hiện sự sụt giảm IQ tồi tệ, ko những RAM teo lại mà ổ cứng cũng trục trặc, ko lục lại bộ nhớ nổi Vũ Nghĩa: Đừng nói với LG như thế, theo mình LG hãy đứng lên và nói lại nếu thấy mình là đúng, tốt hơn nữa là nghị luận để mọi ng thấy là đúng, còn nếu không thì nên tự nhận Ngoài ra, tiếp ý trên, tớ muốn nói là hoàn toàn có thể để nói xấu mình để mua vui cho người khác, đã từng thử, những câu đùa kiểu ấy vui và ít hậu quả ngoài hơn là lúc nào cũng chửi ng khác rồi @ Cao: Tao hơn mày gần 6 tháng tuổi đấy Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: Và cũng không chịu nổi loại người hay cố tình soi mói và nói xấu người khác SAU LƯNG , giờ thì là bên cạnh rồi. Lúc nào cũng thấy nhận xét và những câu nhận xét đấy thật là vô vị và không hề có tính tôn trọng người khác Tlgc Cao: Trọng: Kệ mày, cm thế nào là quyền của tao. Battle vẫn chưa đến hồi kết, ảo quá trời =.= Vũ Nghĩa: LG: đừng nói thế, đừng bảo ko bao h fun, bây h cậu đang ghét tớ nên cậu nghĩ thế, cậu biết rằng trước đây cậu vẫn fun như thường (nếu ko tớ đã chẳng thik nụ cười của cậu) Cũng như tớ với cô Hà, tớ có 1 khoảng kị cô quá rồi nên gần như chả còn thấy tí gì tốt đẹp ở cô cả. Bây h biết là cô ko hoàn toàn thế nhưng vẫn còn một phần ác cảm từ trước, nhưng tớ biết là tớ cần bỏ cái ác cảm đấy (tuy chưa thành công, nhưng biết cần là tốt lắm rồi, phải Thánh đâu) Vũ Nghĩa: Nản cậu, cậu hiểu SAU LƯNG là vị trí sau lưng ah, thế mà cũng Tiếng Việt đc Nhận xét khuyết điểm để sửa đổi ko cần phải có vị, nó cần SỰ THỰC Còn tôn trọng hay ko là tùy theo hướng nghĩ của cậu thôi Vũ Nghĩa: VD như vụ bảo "Tao nghe thấy rõ nhất từ ..." (... là 1 từ tục), theo hướng nghĩ của cậu, tớ là thằng bậy bạ chỉ có khả năng nghe được những từ bậy bạ, nhưng cậu ko thấy đc rằng tớ muốn chỉ cái tính đạo đức giả của cậu khi cậu vẫn nói từ đấy to nhất trong cả câu (một cách ko có chủ ý) Tớ nói đạo đức giả thế nào thì đã giải thích ở trên rồi, mà đừng có nghe thấy nói ko tốt về mình là lại nổi khùng lên đấy Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: Ừ nhưng mà tính xấu của tớ là gì ? Và đạo đức giả là gì? Thực ra từ đầu tớ chả hiểu gì cả Nghi binh Vũ Nghĩa: Ngoài ra đề nghị mấy chú xen vào mua vui, nói chuyện hoàn toàn nghiêm túc nghe kiểu thế khó chịu lắm Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: Và một cái thực ra nữa là tớ chưa thấy các bạn nói tốt về tớ bao giờ cả Liệu ai giải thik đc tại sao lại chuyển từ CẬU thành BẠN? Có điều chi uẩn khúc? vào mục thảo luận để nói chuyện Tlgc Cao: Ừ thôi tránh đường vậy, có để lại 1 comment nghiêm túc, tối vào xem thế nào Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: Chắc chắn là lúc đầu tớ chả có cảm giác gì nghiêm trọng như mà từ khi Trọng comment thì giờ đang rất serious Lam Giang Trần Nguyễn: p/s: Nếu Trọng muốn ko nghiêm túc thì Trọng đừng comment nữa nhé, thành thật nói thế Nó vẫn nghĩ Trọng chỉ biết có Joker Vũ Nghĩa: ko hẳn đâu, một phần tại cậu nghe nói tốt về mình nhiều quá rồi, từ phụ huynh, cô giáo, bạn khác,... nên những lời khen bình thường cậu cũng không để ý mà ai chả thấy cậu đc khen quá rồi, khen thêm cũng thế Thực ra cậu nổi nhất ở lĩnh vực học hành, lại là lĩnh vực mà tớ chả bảo h coi trọng cả (điều này thuộc vấn đề khác, ko tranh luận nhé) ngoài ra một cái não tốt trong nhiều cái não tốt (cả A10) thì đâu có nổi Đến đây có thể nói lực lượng của LG đã bị đánh bại gần hết, thân bại danh liệt, hồn lìa khỏi xác, xác thì đầu lìa khỏi thân, chân lìa khỏi mông, hông lìa khỏi ngực cả rồi LG đã chính thức đánh kẻng đổ rác ra lệnh thu quân bảo toàn cái heck j ko biết Vũ Nghĩa: LG hiểu sai ý câu tớ nói về Cao rồi, ý tớ là đang nói chuyện nghiêm túc, không muốn nghe nói vớ vẩn Bình thường tớ không nói chuyện nghiêm túc nhiều nên các bạn nữ khác (và một số đứa nam) nghĩ tớ ko thể nghiêm túc, chỉ một vài đứa nữ có thể nói chuyện nghiêm túc với tớ(như lần nói truyện về sex với D Linh, Trà với Lâm, hoàn toàn nghiêm túc) Đấy là lỗi của tớ Tlgc Cao: bắt đầu nói nhiều và nhảm rồi đấy trọng Tận hưởng mùi vị chiến thắng Vũ Nghĩa: Và cũng chưa bao h thấy LG có thể nói chuyện nghiêm túc về sex, 1 là mặt cáu giận bỏ đi, 2 là cười ra cả 2 hàm răng Cậu có thể luyện để bất kì nghe gì, nói gì thì cho dù trong mình đang diễn ra loại tình cảm nào, toàn bộ cơ mặt vẫn bình thản như khi đang ngủ (trừ mở mắt), toàn bộ cơ không căng không giãn một chút nào thì sau nói chuyện cũng đỡ lộ ý của mình (tùy chuyện mình có thể giữ mặt đc, còn ra điều này cũng khá khó luyện) p/s: ngoài ra còn có tác dụng tạo fun rất tốt, được chứng minh bởi thực tế của chính mình và của nhiều ng khác, trong sách báo, xem Mr.Dualeone chẳng hạn Cà Phê Phin: Pokemon là sao? Tlgc Cao: Phin đừng chen câu vô duyên đó vào nữa Trọng: Nobody's perfect. Đừng nói thêm về chuyện đấy nữa, con người khi nhận thấy mình sai lầm sẽ thay đổi, hãy hi vọng điều đó Thằng phóng viên chiến trường đã viết đc 1 bài có ý nghĩa Trận chiến đã kết thúc, chỉ còn vài con kên kên ngồi móc SH!T phía dưới, chả cần đọc nốt làm j Tuấn Nguyễn Anh: uh hú!!!! ĐỒNG BÀO CHÚ Ý!!! 1 KÁI COM-MEN NGHIÊM TÚC NHẤT TỪ TRC TỚI GIỜ!!! 1. Tớ tag mọi người với mục đích tốt, ko có ý bôi bác 2. Mọi người hãy quay về chủ đề chính là cái đống tôi tag kia kià 3. Eo của anh ơi. Em nỡ lòng nào ghét bỏ anh thế. Thôi vậy. I loved you. I still love you and I will love you. 4. Tớ thik nhất là đống comment của Trà nhá. Anh yêu em. I love you. We are a nice couple… 5. ọi người giảm lượng comment bằng cách chắt lọc từ ngữ nhé, viết ít slang thôi, có chửi nhau thì nói hẳn ra, viết tắt a ko hiểu đâu 6. Thằng trọng, mày đừng xoắn em eo của tao. YÊU CẢ NHÀ!!! ( có exception) Quang Dung Dinh: @An: m chết rồi con ơi :E @all: cãi nhau clgt, chuyện bé xé ra to à. Nói thật là câm hết đi cho lành. Chả đâu vào đâu mà cũng cãi nhau cho được Vũ Nghĩa: +)|_|*`|\|9 9|-|0*1 713^'|\|9 |\/|0.1 0*? +]4^y. |\/|4^'7 |-|3^'7 (4? (4?|\/| ><|_|'( - Nó nghe chỉ trêu tao, ko trêu mày, khác thằng vớ vẩn như B... - Nó chỉ trêu tao để tao đánh cho nó xoắn là nó thôi, ko muốn nó trêu dễ hơn Ủng hộ An có cái ảnh vô đối. Đả đảo tuấn chó ko viết hoa tên tao Đề nghị đưa bạn tuấn chó ra khỏi đây, tao ủng hộ Trà rồi Nguyen Vu: teen code wtf!!! Vũ Nghĩa: đấy là tin cốt hả con, gà vãi, cái thứ đấy nó gọi là tiếng mọi 1337, hàng gốc đấy, cái loại chín ách bây h ko đứa nào chơi đc đồ nguyên chất thế đâu Nguyen Vu: soft dịch đâu send ym cho tao Vũ Nghĩa: soft dịch có trên mạng rồi, nhưng cũng chỉ hàng lởm thôi, ko chơi nổi dân chuyên nghiệp dùng hàng nguyên chất đâu Nguyen Vu: thế làm cách nào để dịch?? Vũ Nghĩa: vào hàng này thôi http://www.1337.com/ dịch luôn cho (chết cha câu đầu mình viết nhầm, bố thánh cũng ko dịch đc, quên đánh shift) "Đừng chơi tiếng mọi ở đây Mất hết cả cảm xúc" Vũ Nghĩa: nhầm rồi http://www.1337.net/ mới đúng, cái kia cóc phải bảng ko thì vào cái này http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leet kéo xuống xem cái bảng ấy √ɮ£ cực Vũ Nghĩa: @Phin: Pokemon = Pocket Monster -> Quỉỉỉỉỉỉỉỉỉỉỉỉỉỉỉỉỉỉỉỉỉỉỉỉỉ sứ Tlgc Cao: Mai tình hình là lại có war tiếp, vô nghĩa vl Tuấn Nguyễn Anh: xin lỗi đại ca tríp trố vì cái tag ạ!!! Khi nào kả nhà đại chiến típ nhớ pm em nhé!!! Vũ Nghĩa: yêu cầu các bạn trẻ ko war nữa và chuẩn bị sinh nhật mình Vũ Nghĩa: nản, type thiếu chữ CHÚC MỪNG CHÚC MỪNG SINH NHẬT TRỌNG Tuấn Nguyễn Anh: mọi người cứ chém nhau thoải mái đi!!! :)) TOpic này so HOT!!!! (đang muốn đổ thêm dầu vào lửa) Nguyen Vu: war end?? Tuấn Nguyễn Anh: thật ak??? Ai tuyên bó kết thúc đấy Tlgc Cao: Kết thúc Thu Trà Nguyễn: Cái này tag vô đối nhưng chỉ dành cho dân a10. những người còn lại vào cũng chả hiểu j đâu, chỉ tổ đau đầu Tuấn Nguyễn Anh: đúng!!! Cái mai trng đọc cũng không hiểu cơ mak!!! Chính tỏ đống tag này là biệt ngữ xã hội!!! Nguyễn Đức Tùng Lâm: Hehe anh vao` gop' vui voi cac ban tre day. LG noi the den God cung ko nghe dc. Cau nghi chi minh cau dang so^ng chac. Van con` 1 ng quan trong. nhu TRONG. co ma`. :D. (cau nay kha nhieu a^n? y' do nha). Trong. oi, tao ung ho may`, tang' em EO O*i cho tao. =)) Chuc may man pe' LG. Xin dc ket thuc man` chem gio. Tam biet cac ban. ^^! Vo tay di. Nguyễn Đức Tùng Lâm: Cac chu dung End. Dang muon xem battle. :)) Vũ Nghĩa: LG end rồi thì thôi làm j nữa Nhắc nhủ câu này cho Lâm: +)|_|*`|\|9 (|-|0*1 713^'|\|9 |\/|0.1 0*? +]4^y. Tuấn Nguyễn Anh: chán thế!!!!! Tạm thời bình luận thế, bác nào văn hay chữ tốt vào chơi thêm. THANKS A LOT! Thể_loại:A10 kí sự